


Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met...)

by monsteramongmen



Series: ¡Venganza! [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Best Friends, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Child Neglect, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsteramongmen/pseuds/monsteramongmen
Summary: Ryan had no one but himself.





	

Ryan Ross has an okay life.

Scratch that- Ryan Ross had an okay life. And then it wasn't okay.

From a young age, he always felt a watchful gaze on him bit could never quite place where or who it was coming from. In times of need, the gaze comforted him and made it feel like he was being looked after. But, the gaze was also menacing. He knew that the gaze played an important role in his life, but wasn't able to understand exactly why.

That's not why we are talking about him though. 

I came to warn you reader, that he is powerful. You must tread lightly with his story and read carefully. He knows that you are reading about his life. He doesn't want you to know about certain aspects, but it is crucial to understand what has happened to him. 

When you read, do not make any noise on your side of the screen. Do not leave any lights on. Wear dark clothes if it is possible. But whatever you do, don't let him know you are there.

Now, where were we?

Ah- yes. 

Ryan was born into a... family. He had a mother who wanted nothing to do with him, and a father who loved too much and couldn't let go.

Ryan was caught in the middle of his own fantasies, and his true life. His mother left a week after he was born, leaving Ryan's father with a baby, a house with too many memories and a broken heart.

Ryan's father didn't accept that his wife was gone, and took up drinking as a sort of game to pass the days until she came home. She never did come back.

So Ryan grew up a sickly boy with no mother and a sicker father. 

Ryan's father was bitter. He hated Ryan for causing the love of his life to leave. He didn’t want a son. He wanted to grow old with his wife, in love for an eternity. But he blamed his only child for the sudden departure.

Ryan grew up knowing that his mother could never love him, because of the freedom he stripped her of. He knew his father would never love him for the boy he was, because he was the one that took away his only love. He truly didn’t have anyone when his father joined the military. This was when he discovered his powers. He had been alone wishing that no one could see him, but instead feel how he felt. Unknown to him, ice crept up from the floor to cover every inch of the room. An uneasy chill fell over everything, Ryan had no idea that his room was caught in a chill, and sat in his bed. His dad knew Ryan always had an unusually cold body temperature, but it never quite made sense until Ryan’s powers came into play. Ryan’s only downfall was that his powers would spiral out of control if he became too emotional. Unfortunately, he never had to worry about his emotions becoming too much handle.

Ryan would wait home for months at a time (with a caretaker who had never quite taken to Ryan, finding his other worldly stares off putting) for his father to come home. Having no friends at such a young age was disastrous. He had no distractions to take away from the hurt that consumed him, and he had to live with the amplified hatred everyone had for him.

When Ryan was 7 years old, he finally found a friend that liked him. Brendon Boyd Urie was a boisterous and wild force to be reckoned with. They balanced each other out in an unseen way. One might say they were like the sun and the moon. Ryan was the shy, quiet and oddly regal being. Brendon was the loud and unafraid counterpart.   
Ryan was happy for the first time in his short life, and finally thanked the watchful gaze for bringing him someone he would never let go of. He didn’t care about any of the eyes watching him anymore and brushed them off when he was with Brendon. 

Even when Brendon was fighting his own battle, Ryan tried his best to help Brendon in anyway possible. After all, they were friends.

And friends would do anything for each other.


End file.
